


The Unexpected Visitor

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Caitlin's quiet night at home takes a turn surprise turn when someone unexpected shows up.





	The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do however own any errors lurking here.

The apartment is quiet, the large open plan room consisting of a living room, kitchen and dining area is dimly lit. The only light coming from the Christmas tree in the corner and two lamps, one on the sideboard between the two large windows and the other on the side table beside the front door. Lying on the floor in front of the fire on the rug, Caitlin lies on her back, her head pillowed by a pillow pulled down from the sofa. Completely naked she looks down her body at the man that lays between her thighs, their legs tangled together as he presses his mouth to her stomach, fluttering kissing across her skin.

"This is nice," she whispers, her one hand reaching down and threading into his hair, fingers curling through it. God, how she loves his hair, especially like it was now, completely untamed from where her fingers had and still were running through it.

Harry rests his chin on his hand which rests on her stomach and looks up at her. He hums in agreement. He offers her a lazy smile that reaches his eyes and they just stare at each other. Lifting his free hand, his fingers gently tease her right nipple, his fingertips trace around it before pinching and Caitlin's eyes fall shut as her breathing changes.

"You'll be the death of me," she says happily, as if she couldn't think of anything better as her hands go to the small of his back when he quickly moves up and over her, his mouth taking hers hostage. As the couple begin to lose themselves in each other again, the doorbell sounds. Caitlin pulls back and could have easily laughed at the look on Harry's face. "Who the hell is that?" he asks gruffly, obviously not at all happy about them being interrupted.

Caitlin reaches for her phone that rests on the coffee table beside them and checks the time and sees it is just after eight forty five. "It must be the takeout I ordered when I got home for nine but they must be here a little early."

His grumpy look doesn't disappear which isn't a total surprise. "Just ignore them, I'm not hungry." He drops his head and tries to kiss her again but she moves her head aside and mock scowls up at him.

"What about me? _I_ could be hungry." She shoves gently at his shoulder as the doorbell sounds again, forcing him to sit up so she can get up to answer it. Reaching for the closest item of clothing to her, she slips on Harry's discarded black long sleeve t-shirt, which falls to her mid thighs. She turns back to face him when she hears Harry groan, his eyes raking over her body.

"That's not helping me, you know."

Caitlin shakes her head, ignoring him and his grumpiness she moves across the room to the door, glancing over her shoulder she sees Harry slipping on his jeans. Reaching for her purse she digs out some money to pay for their order before her hand closes around the doorknob and pulls it open. What she was expecting to greet her is the regular delivery girl that calls, what she isn't expecting to see is her mother standing on the doorstep, her eyes taking in the sight of her daughter, answering the door with her hair in complete disarray and dressed in only a man's t-shirt. It doesn't take the intelligent woman many guesses to work out what exactly her only daughter has been up to tonight

"Caitlin," her mother greets coolly, giving her daughter a look that says she isn't impressed. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Caitlin steps back as if on auto pilot, allowing her mother entry. As she closes the door, Caitlin shakes herself out of her shock and takes in the situation. There is her mother standing just inside the living area looking over at a shirtless Harry, her expression clearly showed she isn't happy. Nothing new there then. Caitlin cringes internally at the clothes flung everywhere, over the back of the sofa and all on the floor. Moving further into the room, she stops beside her mother, watching Harry as he reaches for the hoody that is draped over the back of the sofa and puts it on. Turning to her mother, she gives her a look that says she isn't happy about her just showing up unannounced.

"What are you doing here, Mom?"

Cold curious eyes leave Harry and move to meet her daughter's gaze. "I was in the neighbourhood, on the way home from a meeting when I though I might pay you a visit." She glances at Harry then back at Caitlin. "I didn't realise I would be interrupting something," her tone dripped with accusation as she says next "you didn't tell me you were dating someone."

Caitlin snorts in disbelief. Two can play at that game. "And when exactly would I have the opportunity, you never call."

Carla narrows her eyes back, "when was the last time you called me, it goes both ways Caitlin." As always never one to give in.

"I called you twice last week," Caitlin admits then shakes her head as she crosses her arms. "Your assistant said you were unavailable."

Her mother shifts her weight and shrugs. She doesn't look sorry she'd missed the calls. "I'm a busy woman."

"So am I."

Carla flicks her hand in her daughter's direction as if brushing aside Caitlin's comment. "So, are you going to introduce your mother to your..." she trails off as her eyes roamed over Harry who just stares back, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the interaction happening before him. But before Caitlin could make the introduction, Harry takes the lead. Moving forward he offers her his hand and with what he hopes is a charming smile, playing nice only for Caitlin's sake.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr Tannhauser. I'm Harry, I work with your daughter at Star labs." he kept his introduction of himself simple, it wasn't the time to delve into the long process of explaining Dr evil, the multiverse and dopple gangers. He couldn't wait until Felicity came through good on her promise of a new identity from him.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." She replies taking his hand briefly, her tone suggests it is anything but pleasant. Her eyes scrutinize him. "You know, you look a lot like..."

Harry cuts her off. "Yeah I get that a lot but I'm not him." Before anymore could be said, the door bell rung again and Caitlin sighs.

" _That_ must be the takeout."

Harry smiles at her, "I got it." As he moves by, she hands him the money she is still holding, sharing a smile with him as their fingers brush.

Carla watches the interaction, it is clear to anyone with eyes that they were in love and it makes her smile inwardly to see her daughter happy, though she would never say that aloud to her and that isn't to say either that she approves of her daughter dating an older man. As Harry opens the door, Carla speaks, "I should be going. I just wanted to pay a quick visit, see how you are."

Caitlin nods and smiles back politely, her eyes following Harry's movements as he crosses from the now closed door to the kitchen, placing the Chinese takeout on kitchen island. "I'm fine. Really great actually."

"Good," Carla nods and makes her way to the door. Opening it she steps out, leaning in she kisses her daughter's cheek, the gesture is as far removed from affectionate as it could be. She glances over her shoulder to the man behind her. "It was nice meeting you Harry," she flickers her eyes back to her daughter. "I'll call you soon, have a nice Christmas."

Caitlin nods, wished her the same, moves back a step and closes the door. Falling back onto it, she shakes her head as she pushes away any negative thoughts that this visit is bringing up. She doesn't want to think about that, she's moved past that a long time ago and accepted that the relationship with her mother would always be as it always was, cold and distant. And that it has no place in her life, not anymore, now the only way forward is happiness and love with Harry, Jesse and her friends... _her family_.

She opens her eyes, pulling herself out of her thoughts when she hears something hitting the floor only to find Harry shirtless again, his hoody beside his feet in a heap. Reaching out, he runs his thumb over her mouth.

"Turn that frown upside down and show me that beautiful smile," he teases, hoping to pull her back into the happy vibe they'd been feeling before they had been interrupted. Harry pulls her to him, lifting her unexpectedly, delighting in her surprised squeal as her legs automatically wrap around his waist, her arms curling around his neck. He spins them around, causing Caitlin to laugh. "Harry!"

"Now Dr Snow..." he says seriously as he walks back to where they had been lying earlier, he kneels down and carefully lowers Caitlin to the floor, down onto her back. "Time to forget that unwelcome visit."

His hands grab the edge of his jumper that she is still clad in and lifts it up over her head. Her hands are already making short work of his jeans pushing them down his hips as he falls forward onto her, his mouth taking hers, devouring her, tasting her. Caitlin pulls back breathless, his hand has found its way to her centre. It is like she's lost all concept of time, minutes and hours blur, nothing mattering but him. She couldn't say how long has passed and she shakes her head as if to clear it as his fingers work their magic inside of her, making her gasp as he teases her clit with his thumb.

"What about dinner? I'm hungry..." she manages to get out before moaning, he removes his hand and replaces it with his cock. Slowly sliding into her, filing her to the hilt. His right hand finds hers, fingers lacing together and he presses it into the floor beside her head as he begins to move, slowly rocking his hips into her.

"Maybe later..." he murmurs against her neck, shifting his hips, angling just right as he thrust and hitting that sweet spot inside her. "Maybe a lot later...."

And as he lifts his head to kiss her, his hips moving faster, Caitlin concedes. Maybe it could serve as breakfast, people ate leftover takeout for breakfast all the time, right?

And any lingering thoughts of their unexpected interruption from her mother is long gone from her mind as she loses herself in what's important, in _Harry_.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you got this far lol. Feedback is always appreciated, good or bad , either via kudos or comments. More Snowells soon.


End file.
